I Won't Lose You
by LKHanamura
Summary: After meeting a woman that he has fallen in love with, a soul reaper from Keisuke's past shows up, and tries to steal her away from him. Together he stands with the woman he loves, and all his friends to fight a foe from long ago to keep her with him. Will it work out the way they want it too?
1. Chapter 1

"Ginta you can't do that!"

"Watch me Ururu!"

"But….

Ginta turns a glare to the smaller girl next to him. "You aint the boss! I can do whatever I want to do and there is no way that you can stop…" Then feels a foot plant in his behind and flies forward hitting his face against the building. "Alright who did it!" Jumping up he turned around to see a woman standing there with a glaring face and her arms crossed. "Who the hell are you?"

Mikazuki glared at the little brat in front of her. "Your worse nightmare I see you being mean to her again you little brat."

With a laugh Ginta walked up to Ururu from behind and thumped her on the back of her head. "You and what army? This don't concern you so just get lost unless you wanna buy something."

Mikazuki smiled as she walked toward the little brat. When she got closer she brought her hand down and smacked him, sending him flying through the open door, and a closed door with a nod of approval then she turned back to the blinking little girl. Kneeling down she smiled at her. "My name is Mikazuki Akutagawa. I live just a few blocks away. If you ever have anymore trouble out of him just come get me and I will put him in his place."

"I am sorry Ma'am but that really isn't your job."

Standing Mikazuki looked into a set of stern cool green eyes. "If you would have taught him better then I wouldn't have had to get in the middle of it."

"Get in the middle of what might I ask?"

A smug smirk on her face Mikazuki crossed her arms. "I hate it when boys think they are so much better than girls cause they got something hanging that we don't."

Blinking Keisuke looked wide eyed at her. She had piercing blue eyes encased by long raven eyelashes. Long raven hair fell in a cascade of waves down her back stopping just bellow her behind. And a body that was more mature but reminded him of Orihime. Shaking his head he bowed his head as he laughed and smiled. "I just always seen what they do as sibling rivalry."

Glaring as she walked up to this strange man in the striped hat Mikazuki laughed. "Is that so then you are one piss poor father if you ask me. Letting him treat her like that."

"Oh they aren't my kids."

"Then were are their parents? They need an earful."

Keisuke sighed as he bowed his head. "Well you see I am not exactly sure where they are right now."

Before Mikazuki could say anything she felt the hand of the girl grab hers and looked down into her eyes. "What is it?"

"My parents travel a lot and Ginta and I stay with friends of ours when they travel."

"I see." Ignoring the glare from the red head brat and the gawking of the guy in the hat Mikazuki once again knelt down so she could be eye level with Ururu. "What is your name?"

"I am Ururu."

"Well Ururu. I live in the Saihikoku Apartments. Fifth floor, apartment 576. You are welcome there whenever you want to get away from your mean big brother. Deal?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Mikazuki."

"Yes Mikazuki."

Smiling as she cast a glare at Keisuke Mikazuki then turned and walked off, flipping her hair behind her back as she did so. There was something strange about that man, she sensed some sort of power deep in him but didn't know what it was. 'Oh well.'

Ginta started to go toward Ururu with a glare. "See what your whinning and trying to boss….." Then stopped when he was thumped on the head with something hard. "What the hell boss?"

Keisuke smiled as he looked down at Ururu. "I think she was right. You need to stop picking on her Ginta. So knock it off or go back to the Rukan."

"What!?"

"You heard me." Keisuke then walked over and knelt in front of Ururu. "Did she tell you what her full name was Ururu?"

Ururu nodded as she looked into his eyes. "Mikazuki Akutagawa."

Standing again he laid a hand on her head and looked in the direction that she went. "Mikazuki Akutagawa huh. She intrigues me."

Turning to look at Ginta Ururu rushed to him. "Ginta did you feel it when she touched you too?"

"Feel what? All I got was slapped around!"

"What are you talking about Ururu?"

Turning back to Keisuke she looked confused. "I couldn't sense any power from her. But when she touched me I felt a warm sensation course through me."

"Warm sensation?" Walking past them he went back inside. The look on his face clear he was deep in thought. "Tessai. I want you to man the store. Thump Ginta in the head every time he touches Ururu being mean. I have something I need to go and do."

"What are you doing boss?"

"You will find out soon enough."

X

Walking into her apartment Mikazuki sighed as she dropped her purse and flipped her shoes off. She headed for the kitchen and her Keurig coffee pot. Putting in her favorite coffee waited the minute for it to brew then headed into her living room and settled down in her favorite chair. As she sipped her coffee she thought about what all happened that day.

Everything was normal until she saw the kids. She could sense the power they had, but not how much of it. And she could sense even more power coming from the guy in the hat. Her mother told her what that power was and that her father had it. But other than that she didn't know a thing about spiritual pressure. But she mastered her mother's families powers. Both of them, able to use them to both fight and defend.

With a sigh she finished her coffee and then headed to the bedroom and changed for bed. As she slipped into bed she sighed and smiled. The only thing that she can say she did enjoy about today was the guys reaction to her comment. "That was priceless."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you! See you later." Mikazuki smiled as she walked out of the store. But as soon as she was out of the store she sighed as her eyes took on a look of sadness. It was only going to be a matter of time before she would have to leave Karakura Town and find somewhere else to go for a while. "Maybe I will go back to Naruto. No one there would remember by now. Three generations have passed since then."

"Mikazuki!"

Blinking as she turned to find Ururu running toward her she stopped. "Ururu? What are you doing here?"

Her eyes full of worry she looked up at her and grabbed her hand. "Come with me! Please!"

"What is going on Ururu?" Mikazuki had to nearly run to keep up with the little girl. "Where are we going?"

Pulling her to the shop she stopped and pointed at Ginta. "He hasn't moved. Tessai and Kisuke aren't here and he doesn't even look like he is breathing. Ichigo and the others are at school I couldn't go get them."

Walking over to the little brat Mikazuki kept stern eyes. He was petrified. 'But by what? And whom?' Then she gasped and glared all around her as she reached out and grabbed Ururu. Someone was there watching them. She could sense them but didn't know enough about her spiritual pressure to use it for anything or find anyone who used it. 'Damnit!'

Ururu cling to her hand with wide eyes. "Mikazuki?"

"When do you expect them back?"

"I don't know. Sometimes when they leave…."

Mikazuki looked down to see Ururu was being lifted by the guy in the hat from the day before. She started to turn but was hefted around her waist as well as the boy being grabbed. "What the hell?"

Kisuke landed and sat Ururu down. He then turned to Mikazuki with a sigh. "So Miss Mikazuki you sensed that too didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Kisuke circled around the woman with a smile. "I saw your reaction to it. You sensed him as well as I did."

Crossing her arms with a glare Mikazuki turned her back to him. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do."

Turing her glare on him she put her hands on her hips. "I have no clue what you are talking about Sir. All I know is I was doing a bit of shopping and then she runs up to me begging me to come with her and found him petrified. After that you showed up."

"So the glare you were giving to everything you could and couldn't see was something I imagined? Or the way that you protectively put Ururu behind you?"

"What are you getting at?"

Kisuke turned stern eyes to her as he crosses his arms. "I had heard your name before. But I just threw off until Ururu said when you touched her she felt a warm sensation."

Her eyes widening just a tad Mikazuki glared harder. "What of it?"

Crossing his own arms Kisuke smiled. "You know we never could figure out who from the Soul Society was the one to father a child with a human. It has been done before. Our good friend Ichigo Kurosaki is the offspring of a human mother and a soul reaper captain. But he had to fuse with his gigai first. But there was a case, hundreds of years ago I remember where a daughter was born to a small village of humans that had their own special powers. But before anyone from the soul society could find out if it was true and who the father was, the entire clan was killed. Save one woman and her daughter."

"What exactly does this have to do with me?"

Circling her like a wolf would its prey he smiled. "Well it is also known throughout the soul society that while they questioned who the girl's father was, cause of her piercing blue eyes, and her mother's clan was known for onyx eyes, her reason for it was simple enough. That her daughter was the offspring of another clan's male. The Akutagawa clan, while it was whipped out not long after as well in a battle with another clan, was known for their blond hair and piercing blue eyes."

"So I have the same last name as that clan? Do you really think that I could look as young as I do and be a few hundred years old?"

"If you took on your father's lifespan."

Blinking then bursting into a fit of laughter Mikazuki fell to the floor on her behind. "Oh that is rich! You think I am that little girl? Oh please! No way in hell!"

Everyone gasped though when Kisuke glared then charged her with Bloody Hime drawn. He smiled down at her as his she threw up a pink barrier just before his zanpakto's blade touched her face. "I knew it!"

Her eyes glaring Mikazuki stood and then flared her purification power sending Kisuke back through a few walls. "SO what. It isn't like I am going to be sticking around here for too long. You have no clue the kind of life I have had to live. Or what my reasons for living now are."

"Try me." Kisuke stood up with a groan as he dusted himself off. "All I really want to know is if your mother told you about your true father? And don't lie to me. I know better than to think that you are really the daughter of a Akutagawa male. Or you wouldn't still be alive."

"Yes she told me. Why?"

"Who is he?"

"What does it matter? I have been training to use my mother's powers alone since I could walk so I can teach him a lesson for what he did. He won't live long enough for you to find him."

"Humor me."

"Why?"

Now inches from her face he smiled. "I would like to know who he is so I can thank him for producing a daughter as beautiful as you."

Her eyebrow twitching Mikazuki slapped him, sending him back through the walls again, making new holes. This time she marched on him with tears streaming down her face. She hadn't had to think about this stuff in a long time and now thanks to him she couldn't stop. "You really want to know who my father is? Well fine then I will tell you. My father is a bastard from the Soul Society. Sosuke Aizen and the second I find him I am going to rip his head off. The only reason why me and my mother lived that day is she faked our deaths. HE was the one who whipped the village out. My mother told me he said he did it because I wasn't born a boy. That he wanted a son. Are you happy now you bastard!" Then she turned and ran from the store and right for her apartment.

"Ururu! Go with her!"

"Yes Kisuke!"

His eyes still wide as they could go the instant that he heard that name. Looking up at Tessai he hardened his eyes and narrowed them. "Come on. We are going to Ichigo's school."

"Why are we going there boss?"

"We are going there to get Ichigo and the others." He stopped at the now moving Ginta who was outside. He grabbed him by his clothes and pulled him up to look in his eyes. "Send a Hells Butterfly to the soul society. Have Yamamoto send as many free captains and lieutenants here as he can. Simply tell him we found the immortal Akutagawa girl." Then he stormed off toward Ichigo's school. 'Aizen. Damnit! But that would explain the odd feeling I keep having. He is having someone watch her.'


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly nodding off in school Ichigo jerked awake when he heard not only his name, but Orihime's, Chad's, and Uryu's called over the loud speaker. He looked over at them, and when they were just as puzzled as he was he glared. Standing up he looked out the window and saw Tessai standing outside in the court yard. 'Damnit! You have got to be kidding me why the hell are they here!?'

Once in the hall he headed away from the office. "This way guys. That batard isn't even in the office anymore."

Blinking Orihime rushed to catch up with him. "Who isn't?"

"Hat 'N Clogs."

"How do you know it is him?"

"Tessai was in the court yard."

Reluctantly Uruyu followed the trio as they made their way out into the court yard where sure enough Kisuke and Tessai were standing there. His eyes narrowed when he saw the seriousness of Kisuke's eyes. "What is it Urahara?"

"We have an issue."

"Issue?"

"Come with me." Then he turned and started to walk away from school. "You all have been signed out, and this is a little more important than math and history."

Ichigo glared at him as they walked back to his shop. "Wanna tell us what is going on?"

"When we get back to my shop."

As they reached the shop and walked in He turned his glare on each and every one of them. But landed on Uryu. "The Quincey has been the rival of the Soul Reaper since the dawn of time. You know most of their legends right?"

"What of it?"

"Did you ever hear of the Akutagwa Slaughter?"

"I did just not in family legends. It was in school."

"Don't you think that I should be telling my own story you bastard!"

Everyone looked up to see a girl with long black hair and blue eyes barely standing. Ururu right next to her with worried eyes. Mikazuki slowly made her way away from Ururu and right toward Urahara. "You bastard. I haven't been as angry as I have been today and they hadn't found me. Do you think I am stupid? My mother may have been duped by him once but she made sure that I was not! You bastard!"

"What happened?"

"Something called a damned espada showed up at my apartment just as Ururu got there. Said it was the spike in my power when I got as pissed off at you as I did!"

Ichigo hardened his glare as he looked down at Orihime who had her arms wrapped around his. He sighed as he reached over with his other hand and laid it on one of hers then turned back to the girl. "Hey."

Turning her glare on him Mikazuki never flinched. "What!?"

"Did the Espada say his name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

His eyes taking on a cold resolve Ichigo hardened his glare. "We have been fighting with the Soul Society against a guy named Sosuke Aizen for a few years now. One of his espada kidnapped her,' glancing down to Orihime, "for him for her power. I want to know who it was that showed up at your house and what number he had on him."

"Koyoute Sutauku."

Orihime gasps as she starts shaking. "Not him. Why is he here?"

Ichigo looked down at her and sighed. "You aren't leaving my side so it won't matter."

"You don't understand Ichigo. You never had to face him when you came for me. He is…He is Aizen's number one espada. He is the strongest of them all."

Everyone gasped, except Mikazuki. She was not back glaring at Kisuke. "And thanks to you this happened to me! You…you…you….you selfish bastard!" Then without warning she slung her hand at him and wrapped glowing blue chains around his body and slung him through some more walls. Making a third hole before she fell to the ground passed out.

Orihime gasped and rushed to her side to heal her then gasped as a small pink barrier formed around her. "What is this?"

"It is her way of healing herself. She got it from her mother's bloodline."

Everyone looked up at Kisuke as he walked back to them dusting the dust off of his clothes again. "She is the reason why Koyoute is here. She is the reason why Aizen will be coming back to Karakura Town."

A glare on his face Ichigo turned to Kisuke. "Why?"

"About five hundred years ago now to be exact, two clans were whipped out within a year of each other. Her mother's clan was known as the Fujikawa clan. The other clan was the Akutagawa Clan. That is what her name is. Mikazuki Akutagawa. She is give or take around a five hundred years old. The mystery that surrounded her was a rumor that started in the Soul Society about a human woman who had a child fathered by a Soul Reaper. We went to question her after the baby was born, and while she had an high amount of spirit energy, it was nothing to suggest that her father was a soul reaper. And while her mother's clan was known for their onyx hair and eyes, she had blue ones with onyx hair. The mother's story of her leaving her clan and having a child with an Akutagawa clan known for those same blue eyes fit. A few days later the Rukan was overrun with Fujikawa clan members as all but two of the clan members were dead. Mikazuki and her mother."

Having heard enough Uryu turned his back to him with crossed arms. "You pulled us all out of school for a rumor from five hundred years ago? Even if a soul reaper did father a child with a human, that human would have been dead now."

"Not considering her mother's breeding going back a couple thousand years." When all eyes turned wide he held up a book. "There is a Soul Reaper assigned to someone every time they are born. They follow that persons family up until the end. When the Fujikawa were attacked, Mikazuki and her mother faked death. To try and get away from Mikazuki's father no doubt. But the ones in charge of her mother's bloodline shelved the book. I was fascinated with this so I took the book with me when I came here."

"And?"

"Mikazuki's mother did not have any special powers of her own other than that of the Fujikawa. They were I guess you could call them Ninja. Like the anime now and days Naruto. In fact it was the legend of the Fujikawa and what they could do that inspired Masashi Kishimoto to write Naruto. Her mother could only use those powers. But held so much more power inside her. Her ancestry includes dog, dragon and wolf demons, monks, mikos and blood from other 'ninja' clans and the ability to use all of their powers. All of that came full force to Mikazuki. ESPECIALLY her miko powers."

Sitting up now and pulling a gasp from everyone. "And I have the powers of all of them. With only two exceptions. I cannot transform into an animal, and I do not have the heightened nose and eyes like the demons had." She stood up and headed for the door. "Now my father knows where I am he won't stop until I am dead. I will meet him head on."

Orihime sighed as she grabbed her hand and smiled. "Who is your father? I bet we can help you defeat him. Everyone here and all our friends in the Soul Society are stronger than just about anyone."

"Stronger than Sosuke Aizen?"

"Nearly."

"Then you would be no help to me."

"Why not?"

"Sosuke Aizen is my father. And one day I will have his head mounted on a spear."


	4. Chapter 4

Orihime let go of her hand and gasped as she took a step back. "You are Sosuke Aizen's daughter?!"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Mikazuki nodded. "I am. He abandoned my mother because I wasn't born a boy. Told her that having a daughter was of no use to him and left. Mother said that it was only a matter of days before the squad that lead came and killed her entire clan. She knew from the look in his eyes that it was going to happen so just as it started she performed a jutsu that made it looked like we were run through and stopped our hearts. It fooled him."

"After that was when Yamamoto and Juushiro learned that one survived with her infant daughter. Along with the rumors of someone of that clan having an immortal child with a Soul Reaper. Juushiro and Shunsui went to go and investigate it."

Glaring back at Kisuke Mikazuki crossed her arms. "And they were stupid enough to have believed what Mama said all because of my eye color. Look you can tell them all you want but I am gone." Then she started to walk out when she felt a sensation she hadn't felt in hundreds of years. Turning out of instinct she came face to face with Uryu, both aiming a quincy arrow at each other. Hers pink, his blue. "Well then this is odd. That a Soul Reaper would bring a quincy in to help them."

His eyes narrowed Uryu never wavered. "Indeed. But it isn't every day we learn that our greatest enemy has a daughter with all those powers either."

"Indeed."

"And besides, that one over there is half quincy." Then he let his eyes dart over to Ichigo. "So I can help him without feeling the wrath of what quincy's are left."

"And your point is what?"

"I am not going to just let you wonder off."

"This is my fight."

His eyes narrowing even more Uryu pulled his bow back just a little further. "How do you know that your father wants to kill you? Your mother did know Aizen yes for at least nine months without a doubt. However I promise that she did not know everything about him like she may have thought. He would not kill someone just to kill them with the powers that you have. He would either trick you into doing what he wanted you to do or take them for himself as he killed you."

"What proof do you have for what you say?"

Stepping up to stand next to Uryu Orihime sighed. "Me. Aizen kidnapped me and held me against my will. Tried to brain wash me. Then told me that since he couldn't convert me to his side, that after he killed my friends he was going to kill me as he took my power."

Her eyes still glaring into Uryu's, Mikazuki gave an annoyed sigh. "You got decent spiritual pressure but that is about all. What could he have possibly wanted from you?"

Ururu turned and spied a mouse and jumped on it killing it. "Orihime."

Nodding Orihime then turned back to Mikazuki. "Just both of you drop your arrows. I will show you and then maybe we can work together. We want to defeat him as well. We could help you."

Dropping her arm and crossing them Mikazuki sighed. "That is all going to depend on what it is that you can do. And what does it have to do with a dead mouse?"

Sitting down in front of the mouse Orihime brought out her Shun Shun Rikka Ayame and Shuno. Smiling at them she puts her hands behind her back. "Hey guys. Wanna help me show her what we can do?"

Ayame nods with a giggle. "Sure!"

Sitting down in front of the mouse Orihime smiled. "Souten Kishun I reject."

Mizkazuki watched with a glare as a small barrier around the mouse was formed from two small flying pixie things. But what she saw inside the barrier made her eyes go wide. The mouse was healing. But it was more than that. It was like she was turning back the hands of time for the mouse inside the barrier. When she was done and the barrier and the pixies were gone the mouse jumped up and ran away. She turned her wide blue eyes blinking to Orihime. "What did you just do?"

"I have the power to reject anything that is coming toward me. Or anything that has been done to someone. Even reviving them if I can get to their body in time after a fatal attack. That is what Aizen wanted from me. He wanted to be able to control my Shun Shun Rikka. But it was the people in this room, and a couple from the Soul Society that saved me. Won't you please let us help you?"

Mikazuki sighed as she dropped her arms. She knew that she was strong but they did know more about her father and what he was planning. "Fine. But keep him away from me." Pointing her finger at Kisuke.

Holding his hands up with a sly smile Kisuke laughed. "No promises."

"Oh I can make sure you do."

"Oh come on…."

Orihime joined the others in laughing when once again Mikazuki wrapped blue chains around Kisuke and threw him through another set walls. Then she looked up at Ichigo as he came up next to her. "We have to tell them don't we?"

"We are going to have to soon. I have been waiting on Juushiro to get in touch with me anyway so that I can find out how your case to Yamamoto is going."

"I see. I wonder if Kisuke will be able to hold out that long."

With a glare at Kisuke Ichigo let out a growl. "We will stop her from killing him but this is good for him."

X

"Lord Aizen."

"Yes. What is it Koyoute?"

"Your suspicions were correct. She still lives."

His lips curving into a smile. "I see."

With his eyes closed Koyoute stood beside the door with his hands straight down at his side. "It appears that what you wanted in a son, those powers have awakened in your daughter."

"Really?"

"Yes. I witnessed this first hand in our skirmish."

His eyes opening to reveal a gleam in them as his smile got wider. "I see. All of them?"

"Yes."

Without a word Aizen turned and walked out of his study and down the hall. His eyes gleaming as he went back in time to the day that she was born. Her name was supposed to be Mikazuki Aizen. But he did not think that a daughter could have the powers awakened that he wanted so he turned his back on her. 'So that settles it. I know what I must do to my daughter. I think for now I will just stop in and say hi to her.'


End file.
